Not Good
by RachRox12
Summary: Clare begins a relationship with new english teacher Mr. Jamieson. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Nice Night

**Not Good**

**Summary: I decided to redo the story because I got stuck so hopefully this is much better than the last one. Same characters i.e. Mr. Jamieson is the teacher. Told from Clare's point of view Clare is a bit out of character.**

"I can't believe you, I make a really nice dinner and set the table really well, but you just go and sit there on the counter and eat it." Matt said watching me eat the nice meal of chilli con carne he's made. I smiled at him. Three months ago Matt and I got together but we can't tell anyone about our relationship because he's also my English teacher Mr. Jamieson. I put the bowl I was holding down on the counter and walked over to his desk with the class's English assignments. I sat down and looked through the pile for mine.

"You know, I could help you grade these." I said Matt walked over to me.

"That's not good, but we could do something else." He said smirking, I loved it when he smirked, and I stood up and faced him.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, He smiled and leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me towards him.

Later that night I left his apartment and made my way home. I went straight to my room and saw that Eli was online; I decided to talk to him

Clarebear55: Howdy

Eligold76: Hi, what are you doing up so late?

Clarebear55: Stuff, what are you doing up so late too?

Eligold76: Stuff, wanna hang out?

Clarebear55: Pick me up?

Eligold76: You know it.

You have successfully signed out. I turned off my computer and got changed into something different and checked my make up, I don't know why but whenever I'm around Eli I have to make myself look good for him. I shrugged whatever it doesn't matter. About 10 minutes later I heard Eli park Morty outside. I went downstairs and got into Morty.

"Where to?" He asked, I thought for a minute

"The park." I said he nodded approvingly and started Morty and off we went.

**Review please I know this chapter is very short but I'm tired, the next chapter will be much better.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fun With Eli

**Not Good**

Eli drove us to the park; we stopped at a secluded area and just went and lay on Morty's bonnet. We looked up at the stars. I thought of Matt, he was perfect,

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked him, I looked over at him and saw him smile

"Yeah their beautiful, just like you." He said, I blushed

"Awww, aren't you just a big old softie." I said jokingly bumping him with my arm. He laughed and bumped me back. I settled back

"You tell anyone and I will kill you." He said, I laughed

"Yes sir." I said, he moved closer to me. Eli's a really good friend to me.

"Good." He said,

"Any girls you like at school?" I asked him, slightly out of curiosity and slightly because I wanted to see his reaction.

"Not really the girls at school either act like sluts or a too quiet and all of them care about their image and reputations." He answered I feigned hurt

"So what am I?" I asked him, he chuckled

"You are one of the only good ones at school." He said, I smiled and looked at him

"Why do you think that of most of them?" I asked, he shrugged

"They think just because I drive a hearse and wear all black means I'm going to be violent and a freak." He replied, I nodded

"I understand." I told him, he smirked; I sat up when I felt a raindrop fall on me

"It's starting to rain we should go." He said getting up also, but I didn't feel like it instead I slipped off Morty's bonnet and walked away from the car, I could tell Eli was confused

"Clare what are you doing?" He asked just as it started pouring rain. I smiled as it soaked me from head to toe.

"You're going to get a cold!" He called above the rain. I turned to him and smiled

"Isn't it the rain great?" I asked, I spread my arms out beside me.

"Clare!" He called, he walked over to me and stood in front of me, he smirked and he did what I had done and spread his arms, he smiled and tipped his head back letting the rain run over his face. We just stood there getting more and more wet.

After about 20 minutes we got into Morty soaking wet.

"That was refreshing." I said flattening my hair and pushing it away from my face. Eli laughed and did the same, he started Morty's engine and turned on the heater.

"We are going to be so sick later." He commented, I nodded and laughed

"But it would be worth it." I said, Eli turned on the ignition and started the car and started driving away from the park,

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He asked me, he knew that sometimes I didn't like being home alone with my mum because she was more unbearable since the divorce with my dad.

"Can I stay at your place?" I asked, he nodded in response, I turned on the radio, I had to quickly turn down the volume

"Shit Eli! By the time your twenty you'll be deaf." I said to him, he laughed

"Too loud?" He asked,

"Just a bit." I answered. Dead Hand played I groaned

"God your taste in music is terrible." I complained, Eli scoffed

"Unlike what you listen to." He said, I put my hands up in defeat. He smiled

"That's what I thought." He said. We arrived at his house; his parents didn't care if I crashed here because I was practically a part of the family. We went to his bedroom. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a top and some pants for me, he got some for himself while I went to get some towels. I pulled my soaking wet cardigan off and threw it on the ground, I then took off my shirt and dropped it next to my cardigan, and Eli started stripping off too. Eli and I were very comfortable doing this so I didn't care. Once we got dressed we went downstairs and put our clothes into the dryer. We went back to his room; I went and lay down under the covers. He switched off the light and joined me on the bed. We both were soon asleep.

**Review please, too far with the Eli and Clare stuff? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 See You Tonight

**Not Good**

**Clare P.O.V**

The next day at school Eli and I walked into our English class I saw Matt at his desk looking through a folder, he looked up when he heard my voice, I smiled, and he nodded, during class he handed me a note as he walked past, it says:

CLARE

COME OVER TONIGHT AT 7.30 SHARP.

LOVE MATT

I smiled and nodded my head, I looked up at him and he nodded back. Communicating in class can be challenging and stupid but we can't get caught by anyone otherwise we'd be screwed. After class I decided to talk to Matt.

"Eli I need to talk to Mr. Jamieson I'll see you later." I told him, he nodded and left, I walked up to his desk slowly, I could see Mary Walsh was already there asking some incredibly dumb questions about the assignment.

"So what does Idealistic mean?" I heard her ask, I shook my head, sometimes she can be very dumb, when I got closer to her and Matt I could tell she was practically drooling over Matt. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw how close they were. He saw me and coughed

"Miss. Walsh I wish I could answer your questions now but I promise we'll talk about this tomorrow." He told, she looked disappointed a leaving him, she smiled coyly

"Of course Mr. Jamieson." She said and left the room, I made sure the room was empty, I stood in front of the desk, and Matt smiled at me

"What can I do for you Miss. Edwards?" He asked me, I smirked

"I need some extra tutoring for the assignment can you help me?" I asked innocently, He smiled and he grabbed my hand I smiled

"I'll see you tonight remember to behave yourself." He said,

"I'll try my best." I answered

"Good." He said I moved my hand on top of his and let my fingertips brush over his hand

"But I'll let you punish me." I said before leaving the room.

**Eli P.O.V**

I watched Clare talk to Mr. Jamieson, I can't believe it! Clare's sleeping with a teacher! How could she? I walked to my locker and saw that Adam my friend was at his locker which was next to mine. I walked over and tapped his shoulder

"Hey Adam." I said, Adam turned to me

"Hello Eli, what's up with you?" He asked me, I sighed

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled

"Ok whatever." He said, I sighed again and decided to tell him.

"I think Clare's sleeping with Mr. Jamieson." I whispered to him. He dropped his math book on the ground

"You're kidding right?" He asked, I shook my head

"I saw them looking very cosy before." I told him, he picked up his book off the ground and shut his locked and locked it. I opened my locker and shoved my English books in there and took out my Math books,

"Wow, I know Clare's a giant flirt sometimes but I never thought she would hook up with you know who." Adam said, I nodded, Adam didn't say teacher because he didn't want anyone else to find out about it. I shut my locker, I sighed

"Should I talk to Clare?" I asked, Adam thought for a minute

"Definitely you need to tell Clare that you care about her well being and tell what you think of what she's doing." Adam said before walking off, I leaned against my locker

"Hey Eli." I turned around and saw Clare standing there smiling

"Hi." I said trying to make it sound as though I didn't know what she's doing

"Are you ok?" She asked me. Damn! Clare knows me way too well.

"No nothing's wrong just very tired; I think I got a cold." I said referring to last night. Clare smiled,

"Come on we had fun." She said hitting my arm playfully, I smirked and hit her arm back

"Yeah but I feel unwell because of it." I said playfully, Clare smiled just as the bell rang

"Well I must go." She said before walking off. I sighed and walked to my class, I can't believe the girl I'm in love with is sleeping with our English teacher, I'll never be ever to look at Mr. Jamieson the same way ever again. I pushed off my locked and began walking to my next class. On the way there I saw Fitz and he walked up to me

"What's up Emo boy?" He asked faking interest, I smirked

"Just talking to a Neanderthal." I answered back which earned me a punch to the jaw. I fell to the ground; I looked up at him, I could taste the blood in my mouth. I wiped some away that was dripping down my mouth.

"That should teach you a lesson freak." He said before walking off. I stood up slowly and turned and saw everyone looking at me. I smirked and picked up my books and walked to my next class.

**Review please, is this chapter bad or what? I worked really hard and if you have any ideas about how this story should go then feel free to help me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight

**Not Good**

**Clare P.O.V**

I arrived at Matt's place and knocked on the door, he opened the door and smiled

"Clare how very nice to see you." He said letting me, I went and sat down on the couch, he sat down next to me, and we started kissing. A few hours later I was sitting on his bed wearing one of his shirts reading a magazine; Matt came in with two glasses of water and put mine on the bedside table

"You know we just lost 36 calories each just then?" I said, Matt laughed and grabbed the magazine and threw it on the ground, he leaned forward and kissed me, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over me. Soon he was unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing.

A few hours later I walked straight inside Eli's bedroom and sat next to him on his bed, he was lying there with his eyes shut with his earphones on blaring Dead Hand. I smirked and leaned down and pecked him on the lips quickly. His eyes went wide and he sat up, I laughed and pulled the earphones off his ears

"Howdy Eli!" I exclaimed, Eli laughed and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on the bed next to him, he seems kind of weird. We sat up and he put his earphones on his bedside table, he turned to me, what's up with him?

**Eli P.O.V**

"Clare I know you hate it when I tell you what to do but I know what you're doing with Mr. Jamieson." I said, Clare looked surprised, she sat a bit away from me and started playing with her hands, she always did that when she's nervous

"Oh." She said, I put played with the rings on my fingers and started twisting them around. I looked at her and she looked at me

"Do you love him?" I asked, she bit her bottom lip

"I don't know." She replied, I nodded

"How long have you two been together?" I asked, Clare looked annoyed

"3 months, do you want a play by play?" She asked me irritably. I looked down, I knew she was going to get annoyed at me.

"No, I just care about you and don't want someone to hurt you." I told her truthfully. Her face softened and she gave me a small smile

"I love that you care about me so much and what you think means everything to me but I know you don't approve of me and Matt but I think this time you need to let me handle this." She told me, I nodded sadly, if only she knew how much I cared about her.

"But what if you guys get caught?" I asked her, she shrugged

"We're not going to tell anyone and we only meet at his place, have you told anyone else?" She asked, I swallowed hard

"I kind of told Adam." I said, Clare's eyes widened

"Why!" She exclaimed, I started playing with a loose fabric on my bed cover.

"I'm sorry but I needed his advice and he's not going to tell anyone." I said trying to make her less angry with me. She looked beyond pissed off

"So you still did!" She yelled,

"But what you're doing is wrong." I said, she scowled

"How is this any of your business?" She asked

"Because I'm your friend." I said trying to reason with her.

"No you're not; if you were my friend you wouldn't have told anyone and you wouldn't be judging me like this." She said,

"I'm not judging you, and it's not like Adam's going to tell anyone." I said, Clare shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the worst friend ever!" She exclaimed, I couldn't help it but I just let it out

"I may be a bad friend but at least I'm not sleeping with my English teacher just so he'll give me better grades." I spat at her, she looked like she was about to cry

"Eli." She said her voice wavering, I instantly grabbed her hand but she pulled away

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." I said, she shook her head again

"How can you say that, how highly you think of me." She said with tears running down her cheeks. She stood up off the bed

"Don't tell anyone else and tell Adam that too and never speak to me again." She said before leaving,

"Clare!" I called but I was too late she was gone. I put my head in my hands.

Clare hasn't spoken to me in 3 days! I'm going crazy, we've had disagreements before yes but we've never had a full on fight where we stop talking to eachother and avoid eachother. I feel bad and guilty about what I said, but when I go to speak to her I get nervous and scared that I'll say something wrong again. I saw her sitting with Alli and Jenna, they were laughing about something but Clare looked plain miserable. I hate that I hurt her like that. Adam sighed

"When are you two going to get back to Eli and Clare: Best friends extradoinaires?" He asked me, I looked away from her and looked at Adam who was sitting there looking frustrated.

"I don't know we both said things, I basically called her a slut and I feel horrible and wish I could take it back but I can't." I explained

"You didn't mean what you said, she'll know that." Adam said, I shook my head

"No she started crying and said I'd finally told her what I thought of her." I said, Adam sighed,

"Then go talk to her and explain yourself before you two never have a chance to be friends again." Adam told me, I nodded, he was right, if I never try then she'll never speak to me again and I don't know what I'd do if Clare ignored me forever.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Clare." I said standing up and walking over to her, she looked up at me and then turned away; Alli and Jenna stopped talking and looked at me

"What do you want freak." Jenna said, I rolled my eyes

"I'm here to talk to Clare." I said, Clare looked at me

"Go away Eli." She said before standing up and walking away, Jenna and Alli followed her

"If you knew what's best for you, you would leave her alone and get on with your sad little life." Alli spat, she then flipped her hair and strutted off, I hate both of them, how can Clare be friends with those two? I sighed, maybe getting her to talk to me is going to be harder then I first thought.

**I wanted to write the Matt and Clare relationship seem only about sex and that kind of thing so if you're wondering why their parts are very quick then that's why. Review please and if you have any ideas for a new chapter then please have them on your review or PM anytime.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back Together Again

**Not Good**

**Clare P.O.V**

I arrived home and went straight to my room, I sighed and sat on my bed, things with Matt were great but things with Eli were really bad, some of what he said is true that's it's wrong to be with Matt because of the age difference and that he's my English teacher but I really like him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me too. I checked my cellphone for messages; I saw I had one from Alli

_Don't worry 'bout Eli, he's an idiot._

I sighed and deleted the message, I couldn't be bothered to text her back, I'll talk to her later at school, I checked the time, it's 8 o'clock, my mum's not home yet she's with her latest boyfriend, Terry. He's a jerk he treats my mum like dirt and he always lies around he and either lies on the couch and drinks a beer or has sex with my mum. I'd usually call Eli and he'd either come over for the night or I'd go over to his place. I have to say that I miss him already, even though what he said was really hurtful, he's my best friend and he cares about me a lot. I stared at my cellphone; I really badly wanted to call him. I tapped my fingers on the side of my bed, I grabbed my phone dialled his number, I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Eli." I said, I could tell Eli was shocked

"Clare! Hi, what's up?" He asked, I smiled

"I want to apologize for how I was treating you, I know you're right about my actions being wrong but I really like Matt so can you please forgive me and accept what I'm doing?" I explained,

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten into your business and I know you love him and I want to see you." He said, I smiled,

"I'm more sorry and I love you." I said

"I love you too." He said he hung up; I knew he was on his way here. I went downstairs and waited for him. About 10 minutes later I heard him parking his car on the street. I opened the door really quickly I ran down the porch and towards him, he smiled and we hugged. I practically jumped him

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, Eli laughed

"I'm sorry too." He said, we pulled back, we smiled at eachother, we walked into my house and I shut the door and we went to the couch to watch movies. During the movie I rested my head on his shoulder and he brought his arm around my shoulders, we sat like that for the entire movie. I felt really comfortable, I'm glad I called him and apologized.

**Short chapter, review please, but I have no idea what to do after this so if you have any ideas please either pm me or have them in your review I would very much appreciate them.**


	6. Chapter 6 Accidental Hook Up

**Not Good**

**Special thanks go to CrazyLlama who gave me the idea for this chapter and the upcoming storyline.**

**3 months later.**

**Clare P.O.V**

Eli sat in my room downing bottle after bottle of bourbon and vodka, Eli slumped down a bit and fell off my bed, I giggle and threw a pillow at him that missed by a long shot. Eli sat up awkwardly

"Snot funny." He slurred, I laughed, his voice is so funny, I leaned over to grab the bottle and took a big swig, I felt the warm liquid go down my throat, it feels warm and fuzzy I like it. I put the bottle back on the bed and Eli stood up and swayed a lot, he fell on the bed, he grabbed the bottle and swallowed the last sip and he tossed the bottle to the ground, since my room has carpet the bottle didn't smash. I looked to the side of me, there were no more bottles

"No more bottles, me sad." I said slowly. Everything is swaying a bit to the side, that's weird, I moved over to Eli and grabbed his shoulders and tried to steady myself

"I love you Clare." He slurred, I smiled and laughed

"I love you too." I slurred back, my words sound funny and way too slow. Eli laughed with me and patted my cheek; I looked down at the bed and then looked at him trying to refocus my vision which is getting more and more blurry and wrong. I looked at Eli, he's very good looking.

"You're hot." I said, Eli smiled

"You too." He said, I leaned down and kissed him he cupped my cheek, we fell back against the bed, soon we pulled back, Eli brought both his hands and placed them to both of my cheeks, he smirked and kissed me, I kissed back. Soon we were peeling our clothes off.

God my head hurts. What happened last night? I remember drinking with Eli, I sat up in bed ad clutched my head; I looked down and saw that I'm naked. I looked to the side. Fuck! I feel like I'm going to have a fucking heart attack! Peered at him and saw he was naked also. Did Eli and I have sex? Shit! I cheated on Matt with my best friend, I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on, I looked at him still asleep, I sat down next to him on the bed, I started gently shaking his arm that was closer to me.

"Eli." I whispered, he opened his eyes, he looked at me funny, he then looked down at himself and saw that he was naked, he sat up quickly and pulled the blankets up,

"Did we?" He asked, I nodded slowly, He clutched his head

"God my head hurts." He complained, I smiled,

"Mine too, aspirin?" I asked, he nodded, I slowly sat up and headed towards the door, on the way over I picked up his stray black skinny jeans and tossed them to him, he caught them and smiled, I smiled back and left the room and went downstairs to get some water and aspirin, I moved slowly to reduce the nausea, I suddenly couldn't take it and headed towards the bathroom downstairs and emptied my stomach,

"Clare?" Asked Eli, I heard his footsteps he rubbed my back and pulled the hair that was in the way back

"Never...drinking...again." I croaked, Eli laughed

"Sure, sure." He said. After I was done I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth, I brushed my teeth and Eli and I headed for the kitchen. He got the aspirin and handed me one and a glass of water, I hopped up on the bench and let my legs dangle about, Eli swallowed his aspirin and I did the same, we're pros at this since we do this all the time when we feel like dealing with the after fun hang over. I've always loved the fuzzy and warm almost comforting feeling I always get when I drink. Eli leaned against the bench across from me,

"So?" I asked, Eli looked at the time

"It's midday." He said, he looked around

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Your mum home yet?" He asked, I shook my head,

"No." I answered, Eli nodded and averted his eyes from my gaze, I groaned

"Ok, this is crazy, we've accidentally hooked up before, hell we lost our virginities to eachother when we were drunk." I said, Eli finally looked at me

"Yeah but you've never had a boyfriend." He said, I shrugged

"So, it was not intentional and we were drunk." I said, I was being truthful, I actually had a secret like for the accidental hook ups Eli and I have had, their probably why we're so close now. Eli nodded

"I guess." He said, I smiled

"Good and Matt doesn't find out right?" I asked him to make sure, Eli nodded

"Love you." I told him, Eli smiled

"Love you too." He said, we kissed quickly and went to watch TV for the rest of the day.

**Slightly longer chapter, review please and if you have an idea for a future chapter especially the next one please share.**


	7. Chapter 7 What the Cheese?

**Not Good**

**Clare P.O.V**

Eli and I arrived at school, I don't know why but Eli's starting to get more and more weirder every day since he found out about Matt and me. I entered my English classroom and saw Matt there, he coughed once which meant hello, I faked a sneeze that meant hello back. I went and sat down, the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Eli and his increasingly strange behaviour.

At lunch I found Eli in the computer labs on a computer,

"Hello nerd." I said sitting down next to him, he smirked

"Hello Dunce." He said back, I smiled back

"What are you doing?" I asked, Eli cleared his throat

"Well you know how Fitz is making my life miserable, well I'm going to make him a fake ID with the name of on if Canada's most wanted, I raised an eyebrow

"Not that I don't like the idea of crushing Fitz but don't you think his is taking it a bit too far?" I asked him, he shrugged

"He started it and I'm finishing it." He said

"Or making it worse." I stated, he sighed

"Clare you're never on my side, when I tell you what you're doing is wrong you don't side with me and now with Fitz you're siding with him." Eli said irritably.

"Eli, I'm not taking anyone's side believe me I'm Switzerland in this but I think doing this is taking it too far." I said, Eli sighed

"Whatever." He said,

"Whatever." I said back.

After school I was walking past the Dot and I saw Fitz beating the shit out of Eli, I ran over to them

"Guy's stop!" I yelled but they didn't listen or hear me. Fitz punched Eli in the face and I saw blood, I turned when I heard a siren, I saw a cop car and they arrived and pulled them apart and held them against the wall, I watched as Eli smirked at Fitz when Fitz was getting handcuffed and escorted to the cop car. After they had driven off I marched over to Eli

"Are you ok?" I asked, Eli nodded

"Fine." He said, I nodded

"Good." I said before slapping him as hard as I could, he clutched his cheek

"What the fuck?" He asked, I crossed my arms over my chest

"That's for being a dickhead and getting into a fight and getting Fitz arrested." I said before walking off.

**Review please, really short chapter, but I have no idea what else to write so please give me your suggestions, they would be much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**Not Good**

**Special thanks go to Loona47 for helping me come up with this next storyline.**

**Clare P.O.V**

"Clare!" I turned my head and saw Alli walking over to me,

"Hi Alli, why are you so happy?" I asked her, she smiled

"I have a secret that you can't tell anyone." She announced, I nodded

"Ok, go for it." I told her, she smiled and sat down next to me.

"Ok. Well you know Mr. Jamieson?" She asked, I nodded

"Yeah." I said, Crap! What if she knows

"I'm sleeping with him!" She said brightly, I opened my mouth in shock then closed it quickly

"What?" I asked, I can't believe that cheating piece of dirt!

"Matt and I are together." She said, I nodded

"I know but how long have you two been together?" I asked her trying not to burst with anger, I don't hate Alli she doesn't know about Matt and I so I can't hate her,

"About a week." She said, I looked down at my half-eaten lunch,

"I know it's wrong but he is just so good in bed and hot." She said, I was on the verge of exploding so I stood up

"I know but I've got to go the bathroom." I said,

"Ok, but don't bother calling me tonight, Matt and I have plans." She said I nodded and walked away; I entered the bathroom and got out my cellphone and texted Matt:

_**Matt, I need to speak to you this afternoon see you at your place at 4pm. Clare**_

I pressed send and turned off my phone and put it back into my bag.

That afternoon I arrived at Matt's place and knocked on the front door, he opened it and smirked

"Clare how nice it is to see you." He said smirking. I didn't bother answering him and walked straight into his apartment, he shut the door and followed me into the living room, I turned to him glaring and with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?" He asked me,

"So how are things with Alli?" I asked

"Miss. Bhandari?" He asked me acting all innocent,

"Yeah Alli, the girl who for the past week you've been fucking behind my back." I said, his eyes widened in realisation

"How do you know?" He asked, I slapped him across the face,

"Alli told me today, from now on we'll go back to how it was before where you are my teacher and I'm your student, our relationship never happened." I said before walking out of his apartment. I suddenly felt my selfish tearing up. My boyfriend has been cheating on my with one of my bestfriends. I brushed my tears away but could feel more coming, I entered my house and went to my room, I fell on my bed and cried my eyes out.

**Review please, another short chapter I know but if you have any ideas for the next chapter please leave it in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9 So pathetic

**Not Good**

**Eli P.O.V**

I heard the doorbell go off so I went downstairs to answer it. I opened my front door to find Clare standing there; she had her arms crossed over her chest,

"Clare, come in." I said standing aside so she could come inside, she walked in and headed straight to my bedroom, I shut the door and followed her, when I entered my room I saw her sitting on my bed looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"You were right." She said, I furrowed my brows in confusion and went and sat down next to her after I shut my bedroom door.

"About what?" I asked, she sniffed and looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Matt was cheating on me with Alli." She said, her voice wavering, I frowned, how dare that son of a bitch cheat on her, but I have to admit a part of me was happy that she's ended things with him so that now if the principal were to find out about it she wouldn't get in trouble. He put an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him,

"What a jerk." I said, she laughed

"God I'm pathetic, the guy cheats on me and here I am crying over him." She said sitting up, she wiped the tears away from her eyes,

"You're not pathetic, you loved him and he hurt you, crying is normal." I told her, she looked at me and smiled

"I love you, you know that." She said, I smiled back

"I love you too." I said back, if only she knew.

**Short chapter, but I have no idea what to write for this story so I desperately ideas, so if you guys have any ideas please tell me.**


End file.
